Kto ma odwagę, wygrywa
by kanzagi
Summary: 100 miniaturek AoKaga. Jedne dłuższe, inne krótsze.Wszystkie powiązane ze sobą będą. Jednak nie będą dodawane chronologicznie Postaram się napisać kilka weselszych. Regularnie też nie będę dodawać. Czasem będzie kilka, a czasem przez parę dni nic. Wszelkie sugestie mile widziane.
1. Pierwsze spotkanie

_Głupi zarozumiały dupek. Powinien zginąć. _

Kagami był wściekły, na siebie za swoja słabość, na Aomine za to, że go upokorzył, na swoje nogi za to, że tak wolno się leczą.

Choć rozpalała go myśl, że spotkał kogoś tak silnego.

Jego powrót do Japonii dzięki temu miał sens.

Jeśli pokonywać to tylko silniejszych od siebie.

Aomine był zawiedziony. Nie bardzo mógł uwierzyć, że Tetsu wybrał coś tak marnego na swoje nowe światło.

I do tego on pokonał Midorimę . Niepojęte.

Jak ktoś tak wspaniały jak Daiki mógł zostać zastąpiony ta miernotą Kagamim? Tego też nie potrafił pojąć.

Zniszczy ich duet.

Udowodni Tetsu, że tylko ich duet jest wstanie wygrywać zawsze.


	2. Zwyciestwo

Wygrał. Pokazał kto jest najlepszy.

Tylko czemu w środku czuję tak wielką pustkę?

Osiągnął swój cel, więc powinien być szczęśliwy, prawda?

Jednak myśli pojawiające się w głowie nie dawały mu spokoju.

Jak bardzo sytuacja by się zmieniła gdyby Kagami był zdrów?

W jakiś dziwny sposób zaczął go podziwiać. Jego wola walki podobała mu się.

Przeciw komuś takiemu mógł grać zawsze.

Dzięki temu koszykówka nigdy nie straciłaby swojego uroku.

Szkoda, że jeszcze tak dużo czasu pozostało do Pucharu Zimowego.


	3. Zawstydzenie

- Kagami-kun dlaczego robisz się czerwony gdy rozmawiamy o Aomine? - Kuroko zawsze wiedział gdzie uderzyć by zabolało najmocniej.

Taiga zaczął się plątać. Nigdy nie umiał dobrze odpowiedzieć na te ataki. Jego twarz z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem była coraz bardziej czerwona.

Reszta drużyny przyglądała mu się zaciekawiona. Zawstydzony Kagami to raczej niecodzienny widok.

Kuroko zauważył dziwne zachowanie kolegi. Zastanawiało go to. Chciał prostej odpowiedzi, a nie tylko _Eeeee_. Takie _Eeee_ nic nie wyjaśniało.

Cóż para Kagami i Aomine byłaby dość wybuchowa.

Byli aż za bardzo podobni.

Kuroko zastanawiał się, który z nich byłby na górze. Obaj wyróżniali się silnymi charakterami i wolą walki.

Choć Aomine stanowczo zbyt szybko się nudził.

Pozostawała nadzieja, że zaczerwienione policzki Kagamiego obudzą dzikie zwierze w Aomine.

Kuroko uśmiechnął się delikatnie, a Taiga zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony.


	4. Ubiór

Kagami czuł się dziwnie.

Jego myśli ciągle wracały do Aomine. I bynajmniej nie po to by podziwiać to jak on gra w koszykówkę.

Jego myśli zupełnie oderwały się od tematyki sportowej.

Aomine w mundurku, Aomine w stroju swojej drużyny, Aomine w podkoszulku i spodenkach, Aomine w szlafroku, Aomine w bokserkach, Aomine nagi.

Kagami zaczerwienił się.

Na szczęście był sam w szatni.

I nikt nie zauważył co się z nim działo.

Cholerny Amonie, nie dość, że go upokorzył to jeszcze teraz w ten perfidny sposób nie daje o sobie zapomnieć.

Zgiń, przepadnij potworze.

Dobrą chwile wymyślał rożne przezwiska by się uspokoić i móc wrócić na trening.

Jednak gdy tylko ruszył w stronę sali gimnastycznej znów miał w głowie zmieniające się obrazy od mundurka do naga.


	5. Pocałunek

Aomine biegł. W końcu był pewien swoich uczuć. Nie wiedział czy Kagami będzie zachwycony jeśli powie wszystko tak jak sobie w głowie ułożył. Jednak musi to zrobić teraz, później może mu zabraknąć odwagi.

Taiga rzucał do kosza. Starał się uspokoić myśli i wyrzucić z głowy pewnego ciemnoskórego chłopaka, a już szczególnie jego wizji nago.

Choć może wybór miejsca nie był odpowiedni. Te same boisko, na którym po raz pierwszy się spotkali i zmierzyli.

Od tego zaczęły się bezsenne noce Taigi. Wolał nie spać niż wyobrażać sobie rożne dziwne sytuacje z Aomine w roli głównej.

Takie bezmyślne rzucanie do kosza uspokajało go. Nie myślał w tedy o tej ciemnoskórej gnidzie.

Yo, Kagami. - Czerwonowłosy chłopak drgnął. Jego serce znacząco przyspieszyło pracę. Miał wrażenie, że z daleka było słychać jak bije. Bał się odwrócić. Czuł, że jego policzki przybrały barwę dojrzewających w słońcu pomidorów. Chciał żeby Aomine sobie poszedł. Żeby zostawił go w spokoju i żeby w końcu mógł znów się wyspać.

Ciemnoskóry chłopak powoli zbliżał się do Kagamiego. Widział, że tamten się denerwuje. Zastanawiało go tylko dlaczego. Fakt, ich ostatnie spotkanie nie było może zbyt udane, ale to nie powód by ciśnienie tak skakało.

Położył swoje dłonie na ramionach Taigi i delikatnie odwrócił go. Kiedy zauważył jego zaczerwienione policzki uśmiechnął się.

Kagami nie stawiał oporu. Czuł, że byłoby to bezcelowe. Aomine póki co na pewno był od niego silniejszy.

Daiki chwile jeszcze przyglądał się czerwonowłosemu, a następnie szybko wpił mu się w usta.

Po początkowym szoku. Kagami nie do końca świadomie odwzajemnił pocałunek.


	6. Jesteś mój

Kagami odepchnął Aomine.

- Ahomine ktoś może nas zobaczyć. – Taiga, jeśli to możliwe zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony na twarzy niż wcześniej.

Daiki patrzył na niego zszokowany. Kagami nie denerwował się za pocałunek, tylko na to, ze zrobili to w miejscu publicznym.

Na jego twarzy zagościł szczery uśmiech.

Oparł swoje czoło na czole Kagamiego i popatrzył mu w oczy.

- Od teraz jesteś tylko mój. – Powiedział i ponownie go pocałował.

Nie przejmował się tym, że ktoś może ich zobaczyć.

W końcu miał swoją szanse na szczęście. A całowanie czerwonowłosego czyniło go szczęśliwym.

Kagami objął Aomine i przysunął do siebie. Czuł, że to właśnie jego szukał do tej pory.

Nawet, jeśli miał być ciągle na dole nie odpuści sobie tych chwil szczęścia.

Kuroko Tetsuya stał w cieniu drzew i przyglądał się tej scenie. Żałował, że nie może usłyszeć, co mówią. Ale wolał im nie przeszkadzać. Raczej nie często można było zobaczyć tę dwójkę tak szczęśliwą.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że pośladki Kagamiego jakoś się będą trzymać.


	7. Radość

Aomine siedział na ławce i wpatrywał się w gwiazdy. Na jego twarzy gościł uśmiech

Dziś był jego szczęśliwy dzień. Kagami został jego partnerem.

Fakt nie mogli przebywać zbyt często ze sobą, ale sama świadomość, że druga osoba cię kocha była wystarczająca.

Cieszył się jak głupi. Być może właśnie tak bliskiej osoby zawsze mu brakowało. Akashi rządził, Midorami pouczał, Murasakabira wpychał cukierki do gardła, Kise w głowie miał tylko pojedynki, a Kuroko przypominał o potrzebie gry zespołowej.

Nie było nikogo, kto by go rozumiał. Komu mógłby powiedzieć wszystko i nie martwic się, ze ktoś jeszcze pozna jego sekrety.

Wiedział, że ich związek nie będzie łatwy. Na razie Kagami zgadza się być tą pasywną strona, ale przecież taki stan nie będzie trwał wiecznie.

Czerwonowłosy w końcu upomni się o to, co mu się należy.

Aomine zaczął głośno się śmiać. To będzie wspaniała walka o dominację. O to, kto będzie mężczyzną w ich związku.

Miał tylko cichą nadzieję, że Satsuki nie będzie za bardzo dociekliwa. Wolałby żeby ona nie wiedziała, co się dzieje.

Jej wścibskość mogłaby wszystko spieprzyć, a tego pod żadnym pozorem Aomine nie chciał.

Przecież on też ma prawo do szczęścia. A to, że właśnie Kagami mu zapewnia ten stan to taki drobny szczegół, który nie powinien nikogo interesować.

Wstał i ruszył w stronę domu. Im szybciej zaśnie tym szybciej nastanie nowy dzień i znów spotka Taigę.


	8. Dociekliwość

Kagami śpiewał pod prysznicem. Zaczynał się nowy dzień. Miał nadzieję, że tak jak poprzedni ten też będzie wspaniały.

Czuł, że może przenosić góry.

Pierwszy raz z radością wpisaną na twarzy szedł do szkoły.

- Kagami-kun wyglądasz jak psychopata. - Podskoczył gdy usłyszał obok siebie głos Kuroko.

- Mówiłem ci żebyś nie pojawiał się znikąd! - krzyknął.

- Przecież idę obok ciebie cały czas. - powiedział Tetsu i przyglądał się uważnie Kagamiemu.

Ten nie wiedział czemu, ale znów zrobił się czerwony na twarzy.

- Kagami-kun jak twoje pośladki? - Zapytał nagle Kuroko.

- O czym ty bredzisz?! - Twarz Taigi znów przybrała kolor dojrzewających w słońcu pomidorów.

- Ty i Aomine-kun nie zrobiliście _tego_? - Niższy z chłopaków był zdziwiony. Nie spodziewał się, że Aomine jest w stanie w jakikolwiek sposób powstrzymać swoje rządzę.

- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi, ale nic nie łączy mnie z tamtym dupkiem. - Warknął Kagami. Uzgodnili razem z Daikim, że póki co będą ukrywać swoją relację przed światem. Zbliżał się Puchar Zimowy i mogłoby to negatywnie wpłynąć na obie drużyny.

- To czemu całowaliście się na boisku skoro nic was nie łączy? - Kagami zdębiał. Nie sądził, że ktoś ich widział. Twarz Kuroko nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, nawet cienia zaciekawienia.

Kagami westchnął. Powinien się domyślić, że przed jego cieniem nic się nie ukryję. Choć wolał mu wszystko wyjaśnić razem z Aomine. Sam nie potrafił rozmawiać z Kuroko.

- Dziś po szkole pójdziesz ze mną i ci wszystko wyjaśnię. - Daiki lepiej sobie radzi z rozmową z Tetsu niech on się tłumaczy. To jego wina, że Kuroko ich widział.

To chyba nie będzie tak dobry dzień jak sądził wcześniej.


	9. Porządek

Mieszkanie Kagamiego nie było duże, dwa pokoje, kuchnia, łazienka. Dla niego samego w zupełności wystarczyło. W sumie nawet jeden pokuj byłby wystarczający, tylko rodzice woleli w przypadku odwiedzin, mieszkać u niego, a nie w hoteli.

Aomine podziwiał porządek, jaki panował we wszystkich pomieszczeniach. Wszystko równo poukładane, nigdzie nie zalegał kurz.

- Ty naprawdę mieszkasz sam? – Wyraził swoje zdziwienie na głos. Jakoś nie potrafił uwierzyć, ze nastolatek mieszkający sam, spędzający czas głównie na treningach, potrafił zadbać tak o swoje mieszkanie.

- Moja mama uważa, że facet, który nie potrafi sprzątać to dupa, a nie facet. – Wyjaśnił Kagami i się uśmiechnął. – Od małego kazała mi wszystko odkładać na swoje miejsce i zawsze po zbawcie sprzątnąć. – Dodał i ruszył do kuchni.

- Chciałbym ją kiedyś poznać. – Stwierdził Amonie. Interesowało go, jaka jest mama Kagamiego.

- Jeśli jeszcze trochę ze mną wytrzymasz to na pewno ją poznasz. – Taiga roześmiał się i pocałował swojego chłopaka. – Co chcesz na obiad? – Spytał i zajrzał do lodówki.

- Zjem wszystko, co przygotujesz. – Aomine usiadł na krześle.

Lubił kuchnie swojego partnera. Gotował lepiej niż jego mama, która była antytalentem kucharskim.

Przyglądał się jak Kagmi kroi wszystkie składniki. Podobał mu się jego wyraz twarzy. Taki skupiony, jakby chłopak był gdzieś indziej.

Ogólnie lubił na niego patrzeć.

- Coś się stało? – Kagami przerwał przygotowanie posiłku.

Zaczerwienił się, gdy spojrzał w oczy Aomine. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że patrzenie w oczy innemu chłopakowi będzie tak go zawstydzać.

- Nie rób tej miny, bo nabieram ochoty na różne nieprzyzwoite rzeczy. – Słysząc to Kagami zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej.

- Przestań to robić Ahomine. – Powiedział i wrócił do krojenia.

Ciemnoskóry chłopak wstał i objął Taigę. Nic nie mówił. Lubił tak po prostu stać obok niego.


	10. Chyba się zakochałem

- Aomine, co się z tobą dzieję? – Momoi była zmartwiona zachowaniem przyjaciela. Był za bardzo oddalony myślami od rzeczywistości.

- Ze mną? – Chłopak spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. – A niby, co ma się ze mną dziać?

- Jesteś strasznie nieobecny. I zacząłeś pojawiać się na treningach…

- To problem? – Przerwał dziewczynie zanim na dobre się rozkręciła.

- Niby nie, ale martwię się. – Momoi postanowiła nie odpuszczać. Chciała mieć pewność, że z jej jedynym przyjacielem wszystko jest w porządku.

Reszta drużyny też się zastanawiała, co dopadło Aomine. Nie dość, że pojawiał się na treningach, to do tego ćwiczył z resztą.

- Czym się martwisz? – Chłopak nie bardzo rozumiał swoja przyjaciółkę.

- Zmieniasz się. – Stwierdziła cicho.

Położył jej rękę na głowie i poczochrał włosy.

- Po prostu chyba się zakochałem. – Wyznał szczerze.

Dziewczyna wstrzymała oddech. Nie spodziewała się takiego wyznania.

- W kim?

- Nie mogę powiedzieć. Jest jeszcze za wcześnie. – Stwierdził i po chwili dodał. – Jak się wszystko już dobrze ułoży to na pewno was zapoznam.

Uśmiechnął się. Miał tylko nadzieję, że ona nie będzie go śledzić.

Momoi westchnęła. Nie wiedziała czy ma się cieszyć. No, ale skoro Dai-chan zaczął pojawiać się na treningach to może nie będzie źle.


	11. Osobisty cud

- Przestań z tym swoim _Jedynym, który może mnie pokonać jestem ja sam _irytuje mnie to strasznie.

- Tylko taka jest prawda Bakagami. Nie ważne, co zrobisz ja i tak wygram. Nawet to, że cię lubię tego nie zmieni.

- Naprawdę nie wiem, czemu ja się z tobą związałem.

- Bo jestem zajebisty.

- I skromny.

- I niepokonany.

- I całkowicie mi oddany.

- Ta i całkowicie w tobie zakochany

- Do tego strasznie romantyczny.

- Widzisz możesz się pochwalić rodzicom swoim osobistym cudem Aomine Daikim.


	12. Zdjęcie

Aomine przyglądał się fotografią stojącym na komodzie w domu Kagamiego. Oprócz jednej, wszystkie wyglądały na zrobione w Ameryce. Jego spojrzenie przykuła ta, na której obejmował jakąś dziewczynę. Była ładna, miała długie czarne włosy, niebieskie niczym Tetsu oczy i to, co Aomine lubił najbardziej duże piersi. Na zdjęciu Taiga wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego, że obok niej stoi.

- Kto to jest? - Spytał i podniósł fotografię.

Kagami podszedł do swojego partnera i zamarł, gdy zobaczył, które zdjęcie zainteresowało Aomine. Nie bardzo chciał o niej opowiadać. W sumie to nie wiedział jak ma to wyjaśnić. Czuł na sobie wzrok Daikiego.

- Więc? – Aomine zaczął się niecierpliwić.

Taiga westchnął ciężko.

- Onabyłamojądziewczyną. – Powiedział jednym tchem,

Daiki przyglądał się swojemu partnerowi zdziwiony.

- Nic nie zrozumiałem. Mógłbyś powiedzieć to wolniej?

- Ona była moją dziewczyną w Ameryce. – Powiedział wolniej, jednak nie patrzył mu w oczy. Bał się jego reakcji. W sumie nigdy nie mówili sobie o wcześniejszych związkach.

- Czego się boisz Bakagami. – Aomine roześmiał się. – Przecież nie mogę być zły o to, co robiłeś kiedyś nie wiedzieliśmy o swoim istnieniu.

Kagami odetchnął z ulgą. Chciał szybko zmienić temat, ale jego partner był zaciekawiony skąd taka nerwowa reakcja się wzięła.

- Byliście długo ze sobą? – Spytał Aomine i przybliżył się do Taigi.

- Chyba nie, tylko – Kagami postanowił wszystko dokładnie wyjawić – Sara była pierwsza dziewczyna, jaką kochałem. Z nią po raz pierwszy w życiu całowałem. I to z nią przeżyłem swój pierwszy raz.

Aomine zamarł. Zawsze myślał, że Kagami jest prawiczkiem i będzie go wszystkiego uczyć. Informacja, że już uprawiał sek dodatku z dziewczyną lekko wytraciła go z równowagi.

Fakt sam miał już kilkanaście dziewczyn i spore doświadczenie w tych sprawach. Ale Kagami nagle zaczął mu się wydawać mniej niewinny.

Taiga stał spokojnie. Widział wszystkie emocje, jakie targały jego partnerem. W końcu Daiki uspokoił się.

- Miałem nadzieje, że będę twoim pierwszym. – Wyznał, uśmiechnął się. – Ale to nic. Skoro sam spałem z dziewczynami to nie ma problemu.

Nie pozwoli by przeszłość wpłynęła na ich związek. To co było kiedyś już minęło. Nie ma, co wściekać się na czasy kiedy się jeszcze nie znali.

* * *

Ta miniaturka rozpocznie taki cykl gdzie wprowadzę swoją postać. Myślę, że do max 20 miniaturek zajmie. I te akurat będą chronologicznie ustawione. I jeszcze akcja od kolejnej miniaturki zacznie wiązać się bezpośrednio z Pucharem Zimowym.


	13. Boisko

Kuroko, Kagami, Aida, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Kise, Kasamatsu, Midorima, Takao, Aomine i Momoi stali razem na boisku  
Większość zebranych wolała znajdować się w zupełnie innym miejscu.  
- Może zagramy skoro i tak jesteśmy na boisku? - Takao postanowił rozruszać towarzystwo. Denerwowała go cisza. Niby wszyscy się znali, ale nikt nie chciał pierwszy czegoś powiedzieć.  
- Nie chce mi się. - Oznajmił Aomine. Gdyby nie to, że Kagami go zmusił siedziałby teraz gdzie indziej i oglądał swoje ulubione czasopisma. Chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale jak zobaczył oczy Taigi powstrzymał sie.  
- Aominecchi! Nie zachowuj się jakbyś był tu za karę! - Kise zrobił obrażona minę, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Daiki został właśnie ukarany.- Zagrajmy. - Ryouta był zadowolony z pomysłu Takao. Nie bardzo wiedział co innego w tym gronie mogliby robić.  
Jego entuzjazm udzielił się prawie wszystkim zebranym.  
- Jest o jedną osobę za dużo. Nie gram. - Powiedział Aomine i odszedł pod kosz by oglądać pojedynek. Aida i Momoi zrobiły to samo.  
Kuroko, Kise, Takao i Kiyoshi grali przeciwko Kagamiemu, Kasamatsu, Midorimie i Hyuudze.  
Z daleka widać było, że postawili na dobrą zabawę, a nie na rywalizacje.  
Aomine uśmiechał się pod nosem. Lubił patrzeć na Kagamiego w ruchu.  
Aida patrzyła na ciemnoskórego chłopaka uważnie. Od jakiegoś czasu wiedziała, że Kagami i Kuroko coś ukrywają. I chyba właśnie zrozumiała czemu Taiga ostatnimi czasy wykazywał tak wielki entuzjazm. Nie wiedziała tylko czy ta cała sytuacja bardziej ja cieszy czy denerwuje. Istniała możliwość, że ich as nie da wszystkiego z siebie.  
- Taiga! - Radosną grę przerwał dziewczęcy krzyk. Wszyscy się zatrzymali.  
Kagami nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi. Ku niemu biegła Sara.  
Aomine wstał. Od razu poznał dziewczynę ze zdjecia.  
Nim ktokolwiek zdarzył powiedzieć słowo Sara rzuciła się na Taige i pocałowała go. Chłopak nie do końca świadomie przytulił ja do siebie i odwzajemnił pocałunek.  
Dłonie Aomine prawie zbielały.


	14. Idziemy do ciebie

Aida wyczuła morderczą aurę obok siebie, automatycznie odsunęła się od Aomine. Miała nadzieje, że chłopak zapanuje nad wściekłością. Kagami był ważną częścią ich drużyny.  
Sara i Taiga po dłuższej chwili oderwali się od siebie. Chłopak uświadomił sobie co zrobił. Ze strachem spojrzał w stronę Aomine.  
- Taiga jak mogłeś mnie nie poinformować, że przylatujesz do Stanów?! - Sara oparła dłonie na biodrach i spojrzała uważnie na Kagamiego.  
Aomine chciał krzyknąć żeby w końcu przestała nazywać jego chłopaka po imieniu. Przecież on jeszcze nigdy do niego tak nie powiedział. Ciągle nie byli na tym etapie związku. Zastanawiał się co tak naprawdę było między ta dwójka.  
Wcale nie wyglądało na to że Sara to przeszłość Taigi. Raczej ukryta teraźniejszość.  
- Co ty tu robisz? - Spytał czerwonowłosy chłopak gdy w końcu udało mu się zapanować nad emocjami.  
- Przyjechałam cię wspierać w czasie trwania Pucharu Zimowego. - Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. - Twoja mama mówiła, że ten turniej jest dla ciebie ważny, wiec przybyłam. - Przytuliła się do chłopaka. Lubiła jego zapach.  
- Przepraszam, że przerywam. - Do przytulonej dwójki podszedł Aomine. - Ale kim ty do cholery jesteś? - Nie dał po sobie poznać, że wiedział z kim ma do czynienia.

Patrzyła na niego intensywnie. Musiał odwrócić wzrok, bo miałw razenie, że zagląda wgłąb niego.  
- Sara Anderson. - Przedstawiała się dziewczyna. - Jestem dziewczyną Taigi. - Dodała po chwili.  
Ciśnienie Aomine podskoczyło do góry. Denerwowało go, że tak na dobrą sprawę nie miał się o co do niej przyczepić. Była wysoka, jakieś parę centymetrów niższa od Taigi, miała długie zadbane włosy i to co lubił najbardziej krągłe i odpowiedniego rozmiaru piersi. Sam chciałby mieć taka dziewczynę. Czuł, że związek Kagamiego i Sary ma większą szanse powodzenia. Na dwóch chłopaków razem ludzie reagują różnie. Ich rodzice raczej ze szczęści na by nie skakali. Tylko czemu czuł w sercu taki ból? Jakby ktoś mu część wyrwał. Spojrzał w oczy Taigi, ale ten szybko odwrócił wzrok.  
- Nie jesteś moją dziewczyną. - Taiga postanowił zareagować Nie chciał widzieć tego bólu w oczach Aomine.  
- A kiedy ze mną zerwałeś? - Spytała go.  
Kagami zamarł. Tak naprawdę wyjechał ze Stanów bez pożegnania. Nie odzywali się do siebie od tamtego czasu. Uznał, że ich już nie ma.  
Sara przestała się uśmiechać. Aomine czuł, że robi mu się niedobrze. Nie rozumiał całej tej sytuacji, z resztą jak inni zebrani na boisku.  
- Taiga idziemy do ciebie. - Rozkazała dziewczyna. Pomachała reszcie towarzystwa, wzięła Kagamiego za rękę i ruszyła.  
Daiki chciał go powstrzymać. Krzyknąć nie idź. Czuł, że teraz coś się miedzy nimi zmieni.


	15. Nic nie chce

- Sara co ty robisz? - Kagami chciał wyrwać się, ale dziewczyna trzymała jego nadgarstek mocno. Miała zacięty wyraz twarzy.  
- Wiesz, że nie powinieneś opuszczać mnie bez pożegnania? - Jej głos był zimny. Taiga wiedział, że jest wciekła. Rozumiał ją, to on spieprzył prawe. - Do tego związałeś się z kimś, mimo że nigdy ze mną nie zerwałeś. - Dodała i jeszcze mocniej zacisnęła palce.  
- Z nikim nie jestem! - Krzyknął, gdy w końcu udało mu się oswobodzić.  
- A ten ciemnoskóry chłopak to co? - Zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Kagami zamarł.  
- O czym dokładnie mówisz? - Wiedział, że jest spostrzegawcza, ale teraz zaczął się jej bać.  
- Taiga ja nie jestem głupia i ślepa. Coś za bardzo emocjonalnie zareagował na moje wyznanie. - Nie lubił jak patrzyła się na niego tak świdrująco. Miał wrażenie, że w tedy czyta w nim jak w książce.  
- Wydawało ci się. Co chcesz na obiad? - Chciał jak najszybciej zakończyć temat Aomine. Wiedział, że tej nocy nie zaśnie. Musi wymyślić sposób by to całe nieporozumienie wyjaśnić.  
- Nic. Jadłam zanim cię znalazłam. - Ruszyła z miejsca. I tak wiedziała, że dowie się prawdy. Jeśli nie od Taigi to od kogoś innego.  
Kagami szedł niepewnie za nią. Nie chciał by cokolwiek zmieniało się w jego relacji z Aomine.


	16. Śniadanie

Sara przygotowywała śniadanie nucąc cicho swoją ulubioną piosenkę. Wiedziała, że Kagami jest zły, że będzie udawać jakby wczorajszego wieczoru nie było i że nic go nie łączy z ciemnoskórym chłopakiem.  
Jednak dziewczyna nie była głupia. Wystarczyło popatrzeć im w oczy by wszystko wyczytać.  
- Czemu nie śpisz? - Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją głos Kagamiego.  
- Jakoś nie mogłam zasnąć i postanowiłam przygotować ci śniadanie. - Uśmiechnęła się i postawiła talerz przed chłopakiem. Usiadła naprzeciwko niego.  
Taiga przyglądał się jej uważnie. Znał jej niechęć do wszelakich prac domowych, a już szczególnie do gotowania. Chciał wiedzieć co się dokładnie dzieję. Tylko Sara nigdy nic od razu nie wyjaśniła. Przy niej można było zostać doskonałym detektywem. Podsuwała różne wskazówki, ale nie mówiła wprost, o co chodzi.  
Czuł niepokój. Nie tylko ze względu na sytuację z Aomine. Ta Sara w jakiś sposób go przerażała.  
W ciszy zjadł śniadanie i szybko wyszedł do szkoły. Dusił się we własnym mieszkaniu.


	17. Znak

- Kagami-kun kim jest ta dziewczyna z wczoraj? - Jak zwykle Kuroko pojawił się znikąd.  
Kagami wyrwany z rozmyślań uderzył w znak. Czym wywołał uśmiech na twarzach przechodniów.  
Do oczu napłynęły mu łzy. Tarł bolące miejsce.  
- Mówiłem ci żebyś nie pojawiał się znikąd. - Warknął i przyspieszył.  
- Kagami-kun nie możesz na mnie zwalać winy za swoje gapiostwo. - Zauwazył Kuroko.  
- To dziewczyna, z którą byłem zwiazany w Stanach. - Wyjaśnił czerwonowłosy i zwolnił.  
- Aomine-kun chyba nie jest tą sytuacją zachwycony. - Stwierdził Kuroko.  
- Pewnie nie - przyznał Kagami - Ale wszystko mu wyjaśnię i powinno być dobrze.  
- Raczej nie będzie chciał cię słuchać. - Tetsu znał zbyt dobrze porywcze zachowanie Aomine.  
- Może jednek jest dojrzalszy niż przypuszczamy. - Kagami wypowiedział swoją nadzieję na głos.


	18. Nieoczekiwane spotkanie

Aomine był wściekły, na siebie, na Kagamiego, na tą całą Sarę i na cały świat.  
Czuł, że powinnien zatrzymać swojego chłopaka, a nie pozwolić mu iść z tą czarnowłosą wiedźmą. Kagami był jego i tylko jego. Nikt więcej nie miał prawa go dodtykać.  
A już na pewno nie dziewczyna, nie ważne jakby była ważna dla Taigi.  
Postanowił sobie odpuścic i szkołę i trening. W sumie na jego poziomie gry i tak nie ma sobie równych. Ktoś tak dobry jak on nie potrzebował treningu.  
Musiał porozmawiać z Kagami. Skierował się do jego mieszkania.  
Stał dłuższą chwilę pod blokiem. Bał się uslyszeć odpowiedzi Kagamiego.  
Nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że Taiga mógł pójść do szkoły.  
Westchnął i skierował się na górę. Zadzownił.  
Gdy usłyszał szczęk zamka zamknął oczy i próbował uspokoić oddech.  
Gdy je otworzył zamarł.  
Na przeciw niego stała Sara, ubrana tylko w stanik i krótkie szorty.


	19. Deklaracja wojny

Sara patrzyła się oniemiała. Była pewna, że Taiga czegoś zapomniał, więc nie kłopotała się szukaniem ubrania.  
- Chciałeś czegoś? - Spytała i odsunęła się od drzwi, dając możliwość Aomine wejścia do mieszkania.  
- Co ty tu robisz? - Daiki starał się patrzeć w sufit. Jednak biust dziewczyny cały czas przyciągał jego wzrok.  
- Wchodzisz czy nie? - Sara patrzyła wyczekująco.  
Chłopak westchnął i wszedł do mieszkania. Już nie czuł się tu tak pewnie. Sara spała tu jedną noc, a jednak jej zapach był odczuwalny w powietrzu.  
- Odpowiesz mi co tu robisz? - Ponowił pytanie. Powoli wracała jego pewność siebie.  
- Mieszkam? - Odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie.  
- Kagami mieszka sam. - Powiedział dobitnie Aomine.  
- Od wczoraj nie. - Sara uśmiechnęła się. Czuła, że w końcu dowie się co łączy Kagamiego z tym kolesiem.  
- Możesz się ubrać? - Aomine patrzył w okno.  
- Przecież jestem ubrana? - Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Uznała, że chwile może podręczyć chłopaka. Bawiło ją jego zakłopotanie. Niby taki pewny siebie, a jednak nie potrafił odnaleźć się w tej sytuacji.  
- Mam do ciebie pytanie - Aomine postanowił szybko poznać prawdę i uciec z tego miejsca. - Kim jesteś dla Kagamiego?  
Dziewczyna zaśmiała się.  
- Miałam zapytać cię o to samo. - Powiedziała gdy się uspokoiła.  
- Więc?  
- Jak wczoraj mówiłam jestem jego dziewczyną. Albo przynajmniej do wczoraj tak myślałam. - Wyjaśniła. Popatrzyła na chłopaka wyczekująco.  
- Ja jestem aktualnym chłopakiem Kagamiego i nie pozwolę byś zniszczyła nasz związek. - Oświadczył.  
- Niby jesteście parą, a Taigia cały czas temu zaprzecza. - Coś w jej tonie nie podobało się Daikiemu.  
- Do czego dążysz?  
- Może to tylko ty sądzisz, że jesteście razem. Taiga się do tego nie przyznaję. - Powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się.  
- Kagami był po prostu zszokowany twoim pojawieniem się. - Aomine bronił swojego partnera.  
- Wmawiaj se dalej - nachyliła się do Aomine - ale ja ci go nie oddam. - Powiedziała, a Daiki odsunął się. Zaczął się jej bać. - Taiga i ja jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni. Ani ty, ani nikt inny tego nie zniszczy.  
- Przestań pieprzyć. - Warknął. Miał jej serdecznie dość.  
- Wiesz Taiga jest jedynym synem swoich rodziców, a jego mama marzy o wnukach. Jesteś w stanie im je zapewnić?  
Aomine wyszedł wściekły z mieszkania Kagamiego. Nie podda się. Nie odda tej wariatce Taigi. Chce wojny to będzie ją miała.


End file.
